1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of physical security and locking systems. In particular, the present technology relates to combination locks have a built-in fingerprint recognition scanner in communication with an intelligence function capable of confirming fingerprints provided by the scanner.
2. Background of the Art
Locks and especially combination locks are devices that securely close to prevent entry and often which require a sequence of numbers or symbols provided at the same time or sequentially to open the lock. The locks may be independent portable devices that can be moved from location to location and then placed on an object (e.g., door, gate, vehicle, pet's leash, machinery, appliances, and the like) or may be built into a structure (e.g., a safe, a communication device, storage device, building entrance, vehicle door or operation panel, gaming equipment, vault, secure building areas, control devices in buildings, and the like.).
Numerous locking and security systems have attempted to combine multiple security elements into a single environment. The following references are examples of combined technologies used in security and access control systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,854,180 (Bacarella) describes an access controlled storage device with multiple doors, each door having distinct security elements (e.g., biometrics and number pad locks).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,591 (Elsner) describes a personal security safe having a biometric scanner connected to an actuated locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,635,893 (Miller) describes a high security lock having a biometric scanner connected to a bolt action actuated locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,023 (Goldie) describes a handgun safe which is disclosed to have alternative security options, such as a biometric scanner, electronic lock or other security device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,426 (Helm) discloses a system, method and apparatus for securing valuables having distinct combination pad and biometric reader.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,564,997, 7,233,686 and 6,498,861 (Hamid) show extraction of hash string values from biometric scans to compare the hash values against unique stored values for individual users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,565 (Couillard) discloses a biometrically secured memory integrated circuit. A biometric sensing device and an integrated circuit are irremovably bonded together so that the sensing device and integrated circuit form a single physical unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,540 (Higuchi) describes a fingerprint scanning apparatus and method of scanning fingerprints for biometric identification and security,
U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,967 (Pu) discloses a biometric combination lock in which sequences of fingerprints must be recognized in a particular order.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,345 (Abramov) discloses an early format for fingerprint biometric sensing.
Better designed locking and security systems are desired. Each document referenced within this Patent Document are incorporated by reference in their entirety, especially for their respective technical disclosure which may be incorporated into the practice of the present technology